fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirajane Strauss
|image= |name=Mirajane |kanji=ミラジェーン |romanji=''Mirajēn'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=19-20 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Blue |hair=White |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= Front ponytail |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=Unknown |occupation=Fairy Tail Head Waitress S-Class Mage |previous occupation=Active Mage |team=None |previous team=Team with her siblings |partner=Elfman |previous partner=Lisanna |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Elfman (little brother) Lisanna (younger sister) |education=Basic |magic=Sleep Magic Take Over Transformation Water Magic |alias=The Demon (魔人 Majin) |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Ryoko Ono |english voice= }} Mirajane is the cover girl and one of the S-Class mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance Mirajane is the cover girl for the Fairy Tail Guild and is a very beautiful girl with a voluptuous body. She has large breasts and wears a dress that shows her cleavage. Her member stamp is located on her left thigh. Personality In her younger years Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk Gothic style and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. After Natsu came to the guild, she made it a point to try and keep her siblings away from 'Erza's Group'. However, due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her magical ability and her will to fight. Her entire personality also changed and she became somewhat of a motherly figure to the guild. Given the recent event of Elfman regaining his lost abilities and Mirajane's increased confidence, Mirajane recently regained her powers. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate almost any and all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the stealing of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. Mirajane is also very determined to protect her comrades, going so far as changing her appearance in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing guitar and singing songs. She is very popular; not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also among many people outside of the guild. History When she was younger, she was actually very much like Natsu as he is now and she always fought Erza Scarlet similar to how Natsu fights Gray Fullbuster. She even intimidated many of the older members due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies. Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she's always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be 'cute when he cries' and generally kept tabs on him in Erza's absence. As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously - earning her the promotion to S-class easily and the fame of Fairy Tail's 'Demon' spread alongside Erza's. During a mission, with her younger siblings, Lisanna, her younger sister was "killed" by Elfman her little brother, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast". It was this incident that changed her personality to the kind and motherly one seen currently as she works at the guild. She doesn't like to talk about it at all and all the other guild members respect her enough that in their Master's absence, she is the de facto ''leader and coordinates the day-to-day activities of the guild. Synopsis Macao arc When Lucy enters Fairy Tail, a fight erupts. When Lucy asks Mirajane if she was suppose to stop it, Mirajane states that it happens all the time. When she is hit on the head by a bottle, she starts to bleed but is otherwise unfazed, stating that it's more fun like this, which completely shocks Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 2,Pages 9-11 Mirajane tells Lucy about Natsu's foster father, Igneel and how Natsu saw himself in Romeo Conbolt, Macao Conbolt's son, since Igneel never came back after he left. She tells her that all Fairy Tail mages are carrying wounds, pain and suffering, and whispers that she does as well, referring to Lisanna's supposed "death". When Lucy looks at her questioningly, wondering about what she meant, Mirajane smiles and says it's nothing. Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 2,Page 31-35 Galuna Island arc Mirajane helps explain to Lucy about the S-Class mages and the Guild's rule of the second floor. Later, she is visibly upset when she finds that Happy stole a S-Class mission during the night. She soon learns that Laxus did nothing to stop him and she gives him a frightful glare that he hints as more befitting her former 'Demon' persona and Laxus stated that, "It's been a while since I saw that face." Phantom Lord arc Mirajane helps Team Natsu down to the basement as she explains that Phantom Lord attacked the guild during the night. She then defends Lucy as Makarov starts to spank her for taking a S-Class mission (despite only giving Natsu and Gray and smack on the head). Since he was about to smack her on the butt with a perverted look on his face, Mira intervened before he could do so. Later, after Makarov loses his power, Mirajane and Cana Alberona try to call Mystogan and Laxus back to the guild for the war effort. However, as Laxus badmouths the guild and starts to harass her, Mirajane looses her patience with him and destroys the communication Lacrima, questioning aloud to why someone so cruel is in Fairy Tail. As Phantom Lord descends, she declares she can't battle and instead transforms into Lucy. However, she was captured and taken as a hostage. Since she was a hostage, this helped Elfman regain his lost magic Full Body Takeover and gave him the ability to defeat Elemental 4 member Sol. After defeating Sol, Elfman makes his way towards Mirajane freeing her and apologizing to her for taking the form that killed his sister again. However, Mirajane comforts him and figures out how to stop the Abyss Break. They later catch up to Gray who had just defeated Juvia and explain the details to him and then join up with Erza who just defeated Aria. Master Jose then arrives complementing them before taking Elfman and Gray out instantly and waking (and then retreating) when Master Makarov arrives. She is later seen celebrating the Guilds victory. Fighting Festival arc Mirajane plays a beautiful ballad for everyone when Team Natsu returns from Tower of Heaven, and as Natsu starts a huge fight, she switches to a rock song, complete with wardrobe change. The next day, she is apprehended by Gajeel Redfox so he can perform his own song. Later she performs as returning champion in the "Miss Fairy Tail" pageant. She apparently shot down all hopes of winning as she turned her head into Happy and Gajeel's, turning into the latter in retaliation for apprehending her the other day. She is then turned to stone by Evergreen along with the other girls and later saved by Erza. After Cana was defeated by Fried Justine, Elfman tries to fight Fried but is also easily defeated. Fried then keeps attacking Elfman even after he's not able to fight, making Mirajane beg for him to stop. Fried keeps attacking and is about to kill Elfman with his magic, Yami No Ecriture, Annihilation when Mirajane finally snaps. The clouds part as she lets out a scream and a huge burst of magic destroys the terrain around her. She activates her own Take Over magic - 'Satan Soul'. She completely overwhelms Fried in power and speed, even when he uses his Yami no Ecriture: Darkness which turns him into a demon. Before knocking out Fried, she decides not to finish him off, and starts talking to Fried about the guild members which makes Fried cry. The battle ends as a draw since Fried was defeated and Mirajane lost her will to fight. Later she was shown on Fantasia Parade along with her brother, Elfman, where she appeared from a rose and then transformed herself into a giant gecko-like animal. Oración Seis Arc Mirajane is seen explaining to everyone about the Dark Guilds. After the battle when Wendy joins, she is seen explaining Gildarts's history to Lucy when he returns. Edolas Arc Once Team Natsu, Wendy, and Charle return to the guild, she warmly welcomes the latter two and asks what kind of magic they use. Later, when Gildarts comes back, he is surprised to see how much she has grown and how much she has changed. When Anima is about to absorb Fairy Tail and Magnolia Town, she is shown going out to church, even in the heavy rain, for then anniversary of Lisanna's death. Mirajane is unchanged in Edolas although everyone else's personality is, perhaps because the Edolas version was the opposite of her younger, darker self. Following the event in Edolas, she and Elfman continued on to the graveyard and offer their prayers for the anniversary of their sisters death. At the time Elfman said that they should be leaving but she said she wanted to stay a little bit longer. Just then they hear a voice calling out to them and turn around to see Lisanna running towards them. Immediately left speechless, they couldn't believe their eyes but then become filled with joy when they reunite with a hug. S-Class Trial Arc At the announcing of the S-Class Trial, after all the rules were explained. It was then revealed that Erza, Gildarts and, herself will also be participating in the Trial as well. Although, their only main role is to hinder the participants from progressing further into the Trial anyway they possibly can. Unlike Gildarts and Erza where they have been marked with "Hard Battle" Mira had a question mark after hers, meaning she might fight or just let the participants continue. She was in path A, and her opponents are Elfman and Evergreen, and is ready to battle them with her Satan Soul take over. Later Elfman and Evergreen pass the exam, and it is revealed they told Mirajane they were getting married which shocked her and gave them an opening to defeat her. She believes they lied to beat her but then contemplates them having a very ugly kid, causing her to cry. Similar to everyone else when thinking about Mest, she can't exactly recall him entering the guild. Later, after Grimoire Heart lands on Tenrou Island, she and Lisanna fight off some members of Grimoire Heart without much effort. Azuma then confronts the pair, and Mirajane tells Lisanna to get back. Azuma starts using his Explosion Magic and so Lisanna reccomends Mira use Satan's Soul to defeat Azuma, but Mira says she can't use the spell over and over again so much. Azuma then realizes he is fighting the Demon Mirajane and requests a serious match against her demon form. Mira doesn't respond and tells Lisanna to run away because she can tell Azuma is very strong. Since Mira doesn't respond to Azuma's request, he traps Lisanna in a ticking time bomb. As Mira panics Azuma tells her that the bomb will go off in three minutes, and that is the time Mira has to defeat him. Mira calls him a coward, but he just says he will do anything to face the demon. Without a choice, Mira uses Satan's Soul, even though she knows she won't be able to retain it long. She charges at Azuma and kicks him in the stomach. As the two fight, Mira glances over at the time bomb which was at 113 secounds. Lisanna urges Mira to keep fighting and not pay attention to the time. Azuma strikes back and binds Mira with Chain Burst. Mira then grows her wings and was barely able to escape the attack. The two start fighting an equal hand to hand rapidly as Mira yells at Azuma to release Lisanna, but Azuma just comments on how he loves the thrill of fighting someone as strong as her. Mira glances back over at the clock which was now at 62 secounds. Azuma angered at her lack of attention, flings her up in the air and uses Burst Claw. Mira fights back and uses a blast herself. Azuma barley defends himself as Mira notices the clock is down to 24 seconds. Mira realizes she doesn't have enough time to defeat him, she flies over to Lisanna and gets out of Demon form. She apologizes to Lisanna, telling her she is unable to defeat him due to the lack of time left, but she believes there is someone in the guild who can. She then tells her she's going to forfeit, but not to worry, because Lisanna is the one person she will not let die. The bomb goes off with Mira hugging Lisanna. After the explosion, Mira's heavily damaged body covers Lisanna, saving her from the blast. Her sister calls her name, but Mira has no response. Azuma, disappointed, simply walks away. Magic and Abilities 'Caster Magic User:' Mirajane is one of the most powerful members of Fairy Tail; her strength is said to rival Erza's. After her sister's apparent death, she lost her will to fight. And after the events of Satan's Descent, she finally regains her will to fight and with it her ability to use her powers whenever she wills it, but she did not return to her old attitude. She is also known for having enormous magic power, capable of manipulating an entire river for an attack. *'Satan Soul Take Over: Mirajane's magic that gave her the name "Demon". She uses a form of Take Over magic that gives her a possibility to change herself into a demon and take over its powers. While in this form her speed, strength and stamina increases dramatically. She does not only take over a demon form but many others. However, Mirajane stated that she can't turn into her demon form at consecutive reprises as stated when she fought Azuma. *Transformation Master': Mirajane is very skilled at transformation magic. In the Phantom Guild arc, she was able to fool a S-rank mage even though her magical abilities were extremely lowered. She has also been seen to only transform separate parts of her body instead of her whole body and she also is able to transform her own clothing. 'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While in her demon form, Mirajane has been shown to be skilled in close combat. During her match with Fried she easily overpowered him in terms of speed and hand to hand combat; she was also able fight on equal terms aginst Azuma and still able to leave him with some bruises. Major Battles *VS Freed Justine = '''WON *VS Elfman and Evergreen = LOST *VS Azuma =''' FORFEITED''' Trivia *Her name comes from a video game Mashima was playing while he created her.Fairy Tail manga, Volume 2, page 190. *She taught Natsu, Lucy and Happy transformation magic in an omake although only Natsu is able to transform properly. *Mirajane's member's stamp is on her left thigh. *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Mirajane was "Everyone is really nice". She is thinking of becoming a singer in the future. Has a good relationship with everyone in the guild. Mirajane, like her brother Elfman, did not wish to comment anything on the most difficult job ever taken. *Mirajane is very bad at drawing, which is a frequent gag for the story. *Mirajane finds Natsu and Gray's rivalry "cute". *She considers Plue to be the strongest spirit ever. *Gray often unintentionally makes her cry, and everyone scolds him for doing so. *Before Lisanna's death, she was Erza's rival at the guild and they often fight. *In the manga, when she first appeared, someone threw a bottle at her head, which caused her to bleed. In the anime someone threw Elfman at her and she didn't bleed. *She's good at cooking, as stated by Lisanna. *Mirajane is the only S-class mage that Natsu has not fought in the main storyline. *She is technically the first S-class mage to appear. *When she uses her Take Over, a thin scar appears across her right eye, mirroring her brother's scar. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members